Teacher, Leave The Kids Alone!
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Sasuke needed to be taught his place, and Kakashi has no qualms about doing that. Of course, spanking the Uchiha leads to something much more fun.  AU


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 11/4/11**

**TITLE: Teacher, Leave The Kids Alone!**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: KakashiXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic sex between two males, spanking, sex with a minor. **

_~All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better~_

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Uchiha Sasuke, put lightly, hated school.<p>

With a passion.

He only came to the wretched hellhole to escape the pressure he was under at home, always had to get perfect grades, perfect friends, be the perfect man. At school, he was a normal teenager with a normal life. His brother had it worse, being older and the one to inherit the large companies their family owned. In Japan, the Uchiha's were among the most important people, therefore one of the most hardworking, and had to be the most respectable.

Sasuke could not be this.

Yes he got the best grades in KAE(1), yes he had a bright future, yes he had everything anyone could ever ask for.

He'd give it all away.

At home, he was a silent, emotionless man, working hard and dealing with an adult's life. When he was with his friends, he was different; he would be considered a disgrace, simply because he was having fun. Probably, because he was even associating with what his father would consider "low life's." He was fun, adventurous; he was the kid he should be. Away from home, he and Itachi could be anyone they wanted to, their family almost never came out into Konoha, where they lived. They were busy with work, and travel trips across Japan and a few other countries. Until they were trapped with the burden, the Uchiha brothers were living the best life they could.

Of course, when Sasuke wasn't in school, that is. He glared at the silver haired man at the front of the class. Hatake Kakashi, age twenty three, was his teacher.

And, seemingly his mortal enemy.

His best friend, Uzumaki Naruto, was currently tugging his hair lightly, not wanting his attention; it was a mere habit the blonde had developed. Probably when they had first met at the age of four, and Naruto had enjoyed playing with the Uchiha's hair. Believe it or not their fathers were best friends at this age.

"Swirls"

Was a music company that was extremely successful, and Uchiha INC. worked with Swirls in business. Naruto turned his attention back to his girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata, sitting on his other side.

Sasuke smirked as the blonde purposefully made her blush, Naruto acted innocent, but he was far, far from it.

Sasuke, however, was innocent, in certain ways. He didn't know much about the sex world, his parents being too preoccupied to make time to have "the talk" And he hadn't actually given it much attention.

Sasuke's mind began to wander about random things, from home-life to school-life, to whatever crossed his mind. He hadn't noticed the class had started, until something slammed down in front of him. He jumped with a gasp of surprise, looking down at the book that had obviously been thrown at him, thankfully aimed at his desk. "Uchiha, if the class isn't interesting enough for you perhaps you could enlighten us as to what is captivating your pretty little mind." Kakashi said calmly, his different colored eyes staring Sasuke down from the front of the classroom. Sasuke smirked at him.

"Hatake-sensei, I'm only thinking of what is important in life, not the trash we have to learn here." Naruto hit him from under the table, Sasuke turned to meet his glare. Naruto's eyes clearly told him to knock it off; everyone knew you did not fuck with Kakashi. Sasuke never got the memo.

"Really? Well then, why don't we study something teenagers seem to enjoy?" The tone of his voice meant trouble, the class glanced to Sasuke, the girls practically drooling as he calmly sat, his "bad boy" title growing steadily. Kakashi reached up, gripping one of the posters that hung over the board. He pulled one down; causing the class to laugh…It was an enlarged scientific diagram of the male and female anatomy. "Do you find this interesting, Uchiha? Or do you even know what it is?"

Kakashi teasingly asked the teen. Sasuke nearly blushed at the attention from an unwanted subject. "Hatake-sensei, I didn't know you were a closet pervert." Sasuke smirked, earning more laughter from the class. Kakashi stood straight, eyes flashing at the student.

"Sasuke, why don't you come up and teach the class about sex, hm? It's around time for Sex Education in school anyway." Sasuke glared, he picked up the book that was thrown at him earlier.

"Fuck off, Hatake; I'm not in the mood for your games." He threw the book, eyebrows raising and eyes widening as the teacher easily caught the rather heavy object. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Uchiha, stay after class." The rest of the students gasped, staring at the open-mouthed teenager. Naruto giggled, everyone knew the punishment for "staying after school" here at KAE.

You got the paddle, physical discipline was widely taught throughout Japan.

Sasuke crossed his arms and sat back, half-heartedly stabbing the blonde in the leg with his pencil. Naruto glared at him while rubbing his leg fervently, before turning back to the lesson at hand. Kakashi went about teaching, not commenting as Sasuke barely participated. When the rest of the class got up to leave at four O' clock, Sasuke stayed sitting in his chair, legs atop his desk. Naruto ruffled his black hair,

"Good luck teme!" Naruto laughed before running out the door to avoid Sasuke's fist. Sasuke glared at Kakashi as the older male cleared off the desk, re-situating everything in the classroom to be ready for tomorrow. Sasuke sat silently, trying to set his teacher on fire with his eyes. Kakashi finally turned to stare at his irate, glaring student.

"Well Sasuke, are you coming up or do I have to come and get you myself?" Sasuke honestly thought about jumping out of the third story window. This punishment was degrading, and meaningless.

"Why? So you can get some sick thrill out of it?" He hissed at the silver haired man. Kakashi sighed and strode over to where Sasuke was sitting. The raven glared up at the tall man, who, even when Sasuke was standing, was taller than him by probably five inches. The teacher bent down and gripped the younger's wrist, jerking him up roughly so Sasuke nearly fell had he not been holding his arm, and dragging him to the large desk, Sasuke trying to wrench away the entire time. Kakashi released him, Sasuke rubbing his wrist angrily at the elder's strong grip.

"I'll lay you on the desk as well Uchiha; you can make this easy or difficult. Either way, it's happening." Kakashi drummed his fingers against his crossed arms, calmly staring the Uchiha in the eye as he glared. Sasuke sighed angrily. He knew it was something he couldn't get out of; if he defied the teacher he'd be expelled. If he fought the teacher, he'd lose… He shoved past the man and leaned over the desk, his upper half pressed against the large surface, he didn't even cover the entire length as he felt his pelvic area touch the edge. He sighed, shivering as his chest and stomach pressed against the chilly mahogany.

Kakashi gripped his right arm, spreading his arm across the desk. Sasuke felt something clasp around his wrist, he jerked his head to the side to see his arm. In a large banded handcuff, lined in velvety interior so it wouldn't hurt him. "W-what the fuck are you doing?"

Sasuke hissed at him, jerking his arm nearly out of its socket. Kakashi calmly handcuffed Sasuke's other wrist as the teen struggled to get his arm loose. He watched in amusement as the raven fought to free himself.

"New policy, it's so children sit still. Mostly used for the younger children, but it works just fine for you too Sasuke." Sasuke growled as he felt extremely vulnerable. His arms outstretched and completely useless, his upper half resting on the desk, he slammed his forehead against the wood. He gasped as his legs were kicked farther apart, glad his upper half was supported or else he would have fallen. Sasuke cursed everything curseable, his mumblings earning a chuckle from the other male as he opened the drawer and pulled out the large, flat paddle used for the discipline.

He slammed it on the desk, near Sasuke's head. The Uchiha jumped, eyes widening. Kakashi leaned with one arm on the desk, paddle raised high. "How many hits do you think you should take, Sasuke? I think I've been pretty lenient with you…When you say you're sorry we'll stop. Knowing you, that's going to take a while."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened his mouth to retort when Kakashi landed the first hit, hard. Sasuke let out a gasp from his open mouth before biting his lip harshly. Kakashi raised his arm again, slamming the paddle on Sasuke's ass with just as much force. The teen jolted, tightly clenching his fists. Kakashi brought it up the third time, the fourth; the fifth…The pace went on for a few minutes. Sasuke's nails dug half-moons into his hands, his lip on fire from how hard he was biting it. He was hell-bent on not letting any sound escape his throat that would satisfy the bastard doing this to him.

Sasuke thrashed as Kakashi undid his belt, pulling his jeans down to his ankles, humiliating the teenager even more. He didn't talk though; he knew if he opened his mouth, words wouldn't come out. He tried to withhold his sound, but without his pants the impact hurt much worse.

On the twelfth strike Kakashi landed the hit on the tender under curve, Sasuke yelped in pain. He had his face to the desk, his forehead resting on it. By the fifteenth spank to his ass he was clenching his eyes tightly, the burn of tears threatening him tauntingly. Kakashi hit him harder; a whimper escaped him, tears slowly leaked down his face as he tried in vain not to cry.

The twentieth hit to his now burning ass tore a sob from him, and slowly after that he just let his tears flow. He silently cried, biting his lip to repress any sound though a whimper or whine made it past him every few minutes. He made it to the thirty-sixth hit before he broke against Kakashi. "_Stop!_ I'm sorry, Hatake-sensei, I-I'm really sorry, just p-please stop!"

The crying teenager begged him. Kakashi hit him once more, though softer. "What are you sorry for, Sasuke?" He asked lowly. Sasuke sobbed once before answering him.

"F-for disrespecting you aand the cl-class!" Kakashi finally stopped, dropping the paddle to the floor, as Sasuke sobbed on the desk. He pulled his jeans back to around the boy's waist. Sasuke continued to quietly cry, as Kakashi undid the handcuffs binding him to the desk. He caught the small teenager as he nearly fell, bringing him up with him to sit in the chair. Sasuke was in a position where he was straddling Kakashi, so he didn't have to put all his weight on his ass.

Kakashi brushed through his hair soothingly, Sasuke had tried to move from him, and the frustration that he couldn't, upset him more. The teen gave in to the older male, putting his arms around his neck and relaxing against him. He cried into his shoulder, frame trembling in Kakashi's hold. After a little while Sasuke had calmed, shuddering breaths and his body still shaking. Kakashi rubbed his back,

"Are you ok, now?" Sasuke nodded into his chest, still holding onto him. Kakashi sighed, still calmly rubbing the younger's back, both were acting like it was something they did every day. Though he'd die before admitting it, Sasuke felt safe and secure, maybe loved when Kakashi was holding him...

"Most boys your age would have loved to talk about sex and the crude things of life. Why weren't you? Are you shy Sasuke?" The teacher was simply teasing Sasuke, succeeding as the teenager blushed. This wasn't something he wanted to talk about! He was seven-fucking-teen. He should know about…everything. He turned his head away, loudly gasping when he felt a hand slip into his still open pants. He blushed harder, squirming around in an unsuccessful attempt to escape Kakashi. Said man chuckled.

"You don't know, do you? No one took the time to really talk to you." Sasuke bit his lip, failing to do anything but rub himself against Kakashi's hand as he squirmed in an attempt to get away, so he gave up and simply sat docilely in the other's lap as Kakashi rubbed his hand up and down, eliciting small sounds from the younger.

"I can teach you..." The silver haired male whispered sultrily, pressing his lips against Sasuke's neck, nibbling softly as the raven shivered. He lifted him up and sat him on the desk on his back, removing his shirt quickly. Sasuke inhaled sharply and brought his hands up to shove Kakashi away, but the older man was faster. He took Sasuke's wrists, all Sasuke heard was

_"Click."_

_"Click."_

He blinked in shock at his handcuffed arms, glaring furiously at the smug teacher. Kakashi chuckled lightly, bending down and kissing slowly down the writhing teen's body, reaching his hips he jerked the pants and under-garments down. Sasuke jolted, attempting to close his legs from the other male but Kakashi held them open. Sasuke jerked against his bonds roughly, not liking the vulnerable and embarrassed feeling one bit, his face was a bright red and onyx eyes were wide.

Kakashi stood and bent down slightly, he kissed Sasuke gently, pushing his tongue past Sasuke's open lips as the other gasped. Sasuke's eyes slid shut as Kakashi massaged their tongues together. He moaned wantonly as he felt hands slide across his body to his neglected penis, bucking into the hand as Kakashi slid his hand up and down his length, squeezing lightly every so often, running his thumb over his tip. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting feverishly as he neared his climax.

He felt a pressure in his stomach that was almost uncomfortable since it was so new to him, and the heat set in fast as Sasuke practically screamed when he orgasmed, the fire spreading through his body and exploding like a volcanic eruption. Ribbons of white coated the board behind them, Kakashi watching him amusedly as he went limp, his upper half supported by the desk and his legs hanging off.

"Virgins…" The teacher muttered quietly. The silver haired man idly walked over to one of the desks, Sasuke's eyes followed him lazily. Kakashi reached inside of Ino's desk, pulling out a small tube of lotion, smirking at it before turning to the now nervous teenager. He squirted a generous amount onto his hands as he sauntered to the large desk where Sasuke lay trembling, smearing the sticky substance around his fingers and throwing the tube away.

Sasuke tried to close his legs, growling angrily as Kakashi rather easily pried them apart again. He bent, his chest pressed against Sasuke's as he molded his lips against the struggling student's own. Sasuke pressed away from the elder, attempting to break his bonds, but in the next second he arched into the larger body with a whimper leaking from his swollen lips, lithe body tensing as a finger was pushed into his virginal entrance. Kakashi shushed him lowly, pressing his finger in and out deeply as Sasuke screwed his eyes shut at the uncomfortable feeling.

As Kakashi felt the boy relax his muscles, he gently kissed along his throat as he pushed in a second finger. Sasuke gasped painfully, biting his lip hard and arching away from the fingers though it did him no good, the elder wouldn't allow him to get far. The raven haired boy whimpered rather pitifully as the teacher began scissoring his fingers to stretch the sensitive muscles. His body writhed as he tried to escape the burning pain, which dwindled into mild discomfort as his body grew accustomed to the intruding digits.

Kakashi added a third and final finger as the teenager relaxed, and Sasuke barely flinched, his eyelids fluttering slightly as a quiet moan escaped him. The seme smirked, a certain gleam in his eye as he gently retracted his fingers from the younger and unzipped his own pants. He rubbed some of the sticky lube on his impressive erection, and wiped his hands on his shirt as he removed it, allowing the teen to eye his form hungrily. He took an easy grip on his pale hips, pressing his cock against the entrance of his uke, who was currently trying to reign in his fear.

Sasuke yelped in pain as Kakashi forced his entire seven inch member inside of him in one forceful thrust. Kakashi soothingly rubbed the trembling raven's stomach and kissed his neck softly. The younger tried to get himself in check as his body trembled in pain and whimpers leaked from his mouth.

_He's going to break me!_

The young Uchiha thought, a thought that seemed ridiculous but the pain was so intense he felt like he was dying. Kakashi pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, kissing the teenager to drown his pained cries. Sasuke panted harshly as the burning, stabbing agony slowly died down to a mild discomfort as he was thrust into repeatedly by the strong man. He became aware of drying tear tracks on his face, startled to find out he'd been crying. Kakashi glanced at him, pulling all the way out and angling his hips as if he were aiming.

_"Holy fuck!" _The teenager screamed, moaning like a two cent whore. Kakashi smirked sadistically, and roughly began slamming the younger's prostate as Sasuke screamed his pleasure. He rocked his hips to meet Kakashi's thrusts, whimpering as he gripped his leaking erection and pumped him in time to the erratic thrusts.

Sasuke felt the almost painful pressure, its intensity twice that of before. His voice hitched and his body began to tense, becoming tighter and tighter as a tingling sensation engulfed him. He screamed Kakashi's name as he orgasmed violently onto himself and his seme. Kakashi smirked down at the desperately panting teenager as his body heaved with the force of his climax.

Kakashi rammed Sasuke once more, climaxing within him, earning a yelp from Sasuke as he pulled out slowly. He cleaned himself up with his used shirt, re-buttoning his pants and zipping his jacket up as he carefully discarded evidence of the sexual encounter. Sasuke rested on the desk in a daze, black eyes glazed and panting harshly.

Kakashi hummed lightly as he unclasped the pale wrists from the bonds, watching with slight amusement as the once cocky teenager collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. He chuckled as he lifted him up, helping him redress into his clothes. He glanced outside and was slightly concerned to see the rapidly dwindling light. "Sasuke you'd better leave, your parents will become angry. Do you need a ride?"

Sasuke shook his head, though he was all but truly asleep as he did so. His head lolled back as Kakashi lifted him bridal style and carried him to a small car outside, smirking as said Uchiha whined when his ass came in contact with the leather "You'll be even more sore tomorrow, kid."

Sasuke growled half-heartedly as he snuggled into the seat.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sasuke winced as he limped to his class, he was definitely feeling the consequences for his actions. He jumped as Naruto bounced beside him like an orange beach ball. "Aye, teme! Looks like you got the paddle hard didn't ya? Ha-ha!" Sasuke raised a brow at him. "You're limping so bad you can barely walk!"<p>

The blonde laughed. Sasuke blushed furiously as they entered the class. Kakashi laughed loudly, from the front of the room as he heard the ending of the two boy's conversation, earning a blushing glare from the Uchiha and startled looks from the other students.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORESS NOTE<strong>

**1. Konoha Advanced Education. I came up with it totally off the top of my head! I'll probably use it in the future.**

**Ignore the ending, it made me laugh but it's kinda lame. This story has been lying around so I finished it tonight, and Im mad because I've been totally procrastinating -.- Well. I'm addicted to SasUKE now. So be prepared :D And, the age of Kakashi may seem young to you but it's the age of the youngest teacher I've had so far. As for the Sex Ed, I'm not sure about anyone else, but we had a certain time of year that we began Sex Ed. **


End file.
